Yellow
by Gabi217
Summary: Loosely based on the song 'Yellow' by Coldplay. Bella confronts Edward about her future while she sings him a song that reminds her of his description of life without her. First Twilight fic, but not first fic. Oneshot, R


**Yellow**

**DC: **I love these books. I don't own Edward, Bella, or any of the stuff you recognize, especially the song 'Yellow' by Coldplay.

**Summary: **Bella confronts Edward one night about her future. She lets him know her thoughts as she sings him a lullaby… 'cause they were all yellow P. It's kind of confusing. It's one am… sue me. I've never written a Twilight fic before.

* * *

A year.

A year had passed.

I was going to graduate soon; I had filled out every application to every college Edward had fed to me.

A year.

Now the gap was closing in, and I was afraid Carlisle would go back on his promise, and I would turn old and wrinkly before my very own eyes. Edward would always be there, holding my fragile old hands, holding on to me. It brought tears to my eyes to know that there was still a chance that I'd be a bag of bones with time, and he would still be as youthful as ever, pledging his love to me.

I sat beneath the window in my pajamas, awaiting Edward's return. The sky wasn't cloudy tonight; to my surprise, it was clear, and the stars took their time to blare brightly down at the earth. They were all gentle and shining, winking down; I thought I saw a shooting star, or a meteor. It instantly reminded me of Edward's description of how his life felt without me, and I felt a pang in my chest. Would his sky still be as bright when I got old? Would I still light it up with my meteor-like presence?

That hole that had sealed up upon his return gave a reminding shudder in my chest. I unconsciously wrapped my arm around it, hugging myself close.

Downstairs, I heard Charlie shutting the lights and TV off. I waited for his bedroom door to shut, before I quietly snuck over and shut my own, turning expectantly, yet sadly, back to the window.

He knew something was wrong as soon as he slid up the casement, crawling sneakily through. He left it open as he came to sit next to me, the breeze rustling my favorite disarrayed mass of bronze locks. I longed to touch them, but I clutched my hand tighter to me, giving him a lopsided smile that I knew he would see through.

Butterscotch eyes questioned me, but I shook my head.

"Not now," I whispered, and he sat beside me, pulling me into his lap. Whether he was unable to penetrate my mind or not, he knew something was wrong, and the solemn lock on his features told me so.

I sighed.

"Bella," he tried, but I merely shook my head, taking a deep breath, attempting to calm myself.

The hour passed quickly, just like the year had. Nineteen. I'd be nineteen in a few days, and he would let me get older and older as long as he could. He'd rather I die. I felt my face crumple in dismay.

"Why do you not want me?" I suddenly blurted, and I felt him stiffen. I pressed my hands against my eyes, shaking my head. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"What are you talking about?" he shot back, leaning away from me. "Why would I be here, if I didn't want to? Why would I - I asked you to marry me, and you said no! Who doesn't want who?"

I felt the sting of his words physically, like a slap, and bit my lip.

"I'm just afraid to die, and you still love me."

The words hung limply in the air, wrapping around my head. I could feel them squeeze the tears from my eyes.

"I'll always love you. Until the day you die… I'll follow you there. Hell, I'd follow you anywhere," he said quietly. "Even into death, and you know that. It just makes me curious to know how far you'd go - you won't even marry me."

"Stop," I groaned tiredly. "I don't want to marry you and know that someday I'll die and you'll still be exactly the same. You don't approve of my wants… you wish that I'd stay this way. Well, what if I did? Would you just let me keep getting older, through my thirties and fifties and seventies, until one day I just croak? What would you say at my funeral? 'Bella was my wife, my beautiful wife, through decades, and I loved her very much.' How could anybody believe that? How could anybody not see through it - see through you?"

He stared at me, those angry eyes. I covered my face with my quilt, falling back onto my bed.

He didn't say anything; despite myself, I took a deep breath and rumbled on.

"Remember what you said to me about the stars? About me being your meteor, lighting up your sky? What happens when I'm gone, Edward? Are those stars going to keep shining for you, your meteor gone? Are you just going to snuff them out?"

"We already talked about my plans after your death, Bella," he said, choking on that one word. I nodded through the quilt, scrutinizing the patterns through the dark.

"They shine for you, Edward. They don't want you to go. I'll go, because you'll make me - but they'll keep shining. You don't deserve to die."

"I don't deserve to live without you."

The words were blatant and filled with conviction, and I hugged him close, pulling the blanket off my face. I felt him curl around me, our legs tangled, my forehead against his collarbone. He brushed my hair away from my face, his temperature just cool enough to calm my sudden fever.

"You're exhausted," he stated simply, as if he had finally figured out the cause. I didn't want to fight anymore; I was tired of being his nuisance. I nodded.

"Beyond belief," I lied. He frowned.

"Sleep," he said, but I shook my head, cautiously sliding my fingers from his temple to his jaw, like he had done to me so many times.

"I don't want to miss your face," was all I said. He kissed my nose, and reached over, pressing the 'play' button on my CD player. As the tracks began to pick up, he frowned slightly, once again.

"My lullaby is gone?" he squeaked, scrutinizing me. I blushed.

"I had another song for you," I whispered, and let the opening chords fill the room. As the night wore on, I stroked his face, waiting for the beginning. When the words began, I sang them softly to him, tracing the contours of his face with my gentle fingertips, watching his empty chest rise and fall.

"_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,_  
_Yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow."_

_So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all "Yellow."_

_Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so._

_I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do._

_Cos you were all "Yellow,"  
I drew a line,_  
_I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all "Yellow."_

_Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry._

_It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine._

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do_."

The tears were streaming down my face when I was done, and he kissed each of them away, running nimble, cool fingers through my hair.

"You know I love you too much, right?" he whispered, his voice cracked. If he was capable, I'm sure I'd see a tear, and I frowned at my wish. I didn't want him to cry. I pressed my palms against his face, and he let his lips press against each of them in turn, before pressing his forehead to mine.

"I made a decision," I murmured, and he cocked an eyebrow, leaning away. I pulled him back close to me, my face blushing furiously.

"I'll marry you," I mumbled, burying my face into his shirt.

"What was that?" he murmured, stiffening. I sighed, seizing the moment to breath in that intoxicating scent. How could I live with myself, knowing I made him feel dejected? I didn't want to take away his meteor. I wanted to light up his sky for forever.

"I'll marry you, Edward Cullen. And not just because I want to stay with you for eternity, but because I love you that much. Although, staying with you forever would be a nice wedding gift," I added as an afterthought. I felt his lips turn into that crooked half-smile I liked so much, and I leaned back to glimpse it in the dark.

"You complete me," he whispered, leaning down to press his lips against mine in a simple sigh that expanded my lungs with his sweet breath.

"You complete me, too," I mumbled, and he laughed.

"Just 'cause you're all yellow," he laughed, pulling me close to look at the stars. In the night sky, the post-twilight that held me happily, the stars winked and twinkled at me. Yeah, they were all yellow.

* * *

_Uh, so, yeah. I had another plot in mind. But insomnia is mean to me, and this song was replaying on my ipod. Le sigh. I Edward&Bella345678_

_No flames. _


End file.
